


Actions and Consequences

by silvermoonwings



Series: FFXIV Adventures [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Lalafell, Miqo'te, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, original character-ffxiv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoonwings/pseuds/silvermoonwings
Summary: A Certain Lalafell hasn't been playing nice with anyone but his Fiancé recently.Someone got a request to change that... or at least teach him a lesson.





	

The sunlight streamed through the trees in the Central Shroud over head, highlighting the swirling dust caught in it’s thin beams. Una made his way through the thickets and thin brush, making only the slightest bit of noise in the grass. It was a decently temperate day, with the cloud cover as well as the shade provided by the canopy making it almost brisk. The slight breeze moving through the forest might be one chilly enough sending a shiver down the spine of someone who had grown up in a warmer climate. But the small lalafell paid it no mind, not bothered in the slightest, as bundled in his light Dragoon gear as he was. The Wailers at the Bannock had once again requested his help in certain matters within the Shroud again, and since this time he was decently well rested and it didn’t involve large quantities of diremites, he had agreed. After dispatching a few of the pesky Chigoes in the area around Gilbert’s Spire as requested, perhaps a bit too easily, he paused, feeling the distinct pressure of being watched.  
  
Frowning slightly in confusion and discomfort, he kept his lance out. Turning about slowly, he peered closely around the area, but saw nothing out the ordinary. Glancing about to see if anyone he knew was nearby- there wasn’t; as far as he could tell he was alone- he slowly took himself out of his combative stance, keeping his lance in hand just in case as he peered about, now scowling. He wasn’t one to just let this sort of paranoia get to him, especially as he worked, but he still had that feeling of being observed. Shaking his head, as if to shake off the uneasiness that was looming over him now, he turned back to the Chigoes.  
  
The birds overhead chirped and flitted about as he continued take the bugs out in large groups. He’d learned a few things here and there from the last time he’d gone off by himself to kill vilekin and was much more confident in his abilities. As he dispatched the last one for the day, the hairs on the back of his neck rose. The sensation of being watched had returned, this time more strongly than before. He whipped around scanning the area quickly, before his eyes snapped towards the slightest movement at the top of the path headed up towards Lifemend Stump. It was just the distinct shape of a slight figure and a tail disappearing behind the mist thrown up by the waterfall, but it was enough to put Una on edge. Gritting his teeth in annoyance, he made the snap-fast decision to follow the unknown person or persons, as he wasn’t sure if there was only one, and demand to know what the hell they wanted.  
  
A little voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like his significant other, who had other business to attend to that day, told him he should just let them go, that it wasn’t worth the risk in case these potential people meant harm, but he was already peeved enough that he ignored said voice. If it was an attack or an ambush, they’d find the lalafell had more than enough pent up aggression to make them regret pissing him off. Who the hell did they think they were, thinking they could just be creepy, watching him work without a word?? He’d been in a bad mood enough as it is, that his rationale just simply didn’t have enough time to catch up with his actions.  
  
Storming up the path angrily, carelessly making much more noise now than he had been previously, he paused right as he turned the corner to go under the waterfall. Una recognized now why the second feeling of being watched was so much more unnerving than the first time. The forest had fallen silent. The birds were no longer chirping, the wind had stilled entirely, and while the sunlight still came through the leaves, it didn’t feel like it held quite the same warmth than before. Taking a deep breath, he moved forward into the entrance of the clearing much slower and quieter than his rage-filled stomping before. Something… wasn’t right here.  
  
He quickly glanced around. He’d followed much too fast and closely for the figure he’d seen to be able to get away just yet, so he knew they were around the area. He blinked, realizing suddenly the clearing was completely void of the creatures that normally occupied the area. He shivered at the unnatural realization. Realizing the mistake he made, he turned around to leave, finally trying to listen to the now screaming voice of rationale in his head before a light voice called out.  
“Una Sunanala.”  
The use of his family name, not the name of his fiancé’s he went by now, but the name of the family he had been raised a part of and had since left and pretty much forsaken, made him freeze mid-step, his mouth going dry. He… hadn’t told anyone besides Tsukito that last name in a long, long time. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, he turned back around, before his eyes rested on the body the voice belonged to. They were sitting on the stump casually, as if they hadn’t just made the lalafell the most on guard, uncomfortable, and, yes, even fearful he’d been in moons.  
  
Letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d taken or been holding, he replied with a question, “Who… are you?” Pausing before adding much more aggressively, “How do you know that name??” His eyebrows furrowed angrily when his inquiries were met with a short peal of laughter.  
Squinting hard in the fading light, he blinked as the light of the setting sun finally fell behind the trees a bit more, causing a better diffusion and allowing him to see who he was speaking with more clearly.  
  
His eyebrows shot up in surprise at the sight of a young female Sun Seeker Miqo'te smiling at him, obviously amused. Una quickly took in her appearance, making mental notes of identifying features. She was taller for a girl cat, maybe 5’5” he guessed, with short brown hair. Her eyes were a deep brown-red color, which matched her fainter hair highlights. Besides a faint scar along her right cheek, he was surprised to see she had no other facial markings. She looked younger than him. His face scrunched up in irritation as he processed her unassuming appearance. She was dressed in robes than didn’t tell him much of what kind of spell-work she used, but he eyed her cautiously nonetheless. “You didn’t answer my question,” he growled, fidgeting with the lance in his hand in agitation.  
  
Remaining quiet for a long moment as she gave him an appraising, if not thoroughly unimpressed with his overall aura of ‘Murder’, look before she quirked him another smile, affirming, “I didn’t.”  
He scowled harder at her, “So answer it.”  
“And if I say no?”  
He growled in anger at the answer. Not what he wanted to hear. “Then I might have to force it out of you.”  
She tsk’ed at him twice. “Now now, little one. There’s no need for that attitude. Let’s just say, I have my way of knowing things, and you don’t need to know how. Just leave it be for now.”  
  
He quickly moved into a combat stance, coming across more and more aggressive by the passing second, spitting out the next words. “Don’t. Talk. Down. To. Me.”  
Her eyebrow quirked up slightly, “Goodness. I was told you were a fiery little shite, but this certainly makes my information seem almost outdated,” she teased lightly, still relaxed in her lounging on the stump, “What’s the matter, Una~? Frustrated? Lonely?” Pointedly pausing, she feigned an over exaggerated look out. “Where’s your Fiancé? I’ve heard you’re rarely to be found without him.” Shaking her head slightly at the thought, she sighed, “From what I’ve heard, you’re not really all that much without him to patch you up~ He’ll be worried if you don’t skedaddle along back to him, you know~”  
That was the last straw for his current uncontrolled temperament. He’d been in such a frustrated mood as of recent, he just snapped. With a rage-filled yell he leaped towards the girl with his Jump ability, lance having already been at the ready. He thought he was fast, and normally he would be considered so, but midway through his jump he realized leaping headlong in a straight line at a mage whose abilities he didn’t know yet might have been yet another poor idea.  
  
Flicking her hand up as soon as he yelled, she cast a rather potent Aero simply with a flick of her wrist, causing him to go off his trajectory. Not able to stick the awkward landing, he hit the ground with a rather harsh thump, rolling slightly farther away before skidding back up onto his feet with an alarmed and pissed look. Noticing she’d lost her smile momentarily from before sent another chill up his spine, and he noticed he’d just put her between himself and the exit if he needed to beat a hasty retreat. He snorted at the thought. This little girl insulted him, knew seemingly too much about not only himself but his loved one, and had the gall to taunt him. He wouldn’t retreat. He’d teach this… this… _snob_ a thing or two about messing with him and his.  
“A...Conjurer, then?” he murmured, mostly to himself upon realizing the spell used against him. He didn’t particularly like or enjoy fighting a normally healing-based class. It didn’t sit right with him, partially due to the fact Tsukito was one. But this one… this one was obviously not holding themselves to the same respect that the other conjurers did. His eyes snapped back to her as she made a humming noise of confirmation. He hadn’t meant for her to hear...  
“I suppose, yes. Though,” she smiled dryly at him before pulling a small stone out of the tiny pouch around her neck momentarily, causing his eyes to widen slightly in recognition. “I suppose with this the… proper... term would be White Mage? These little gems are rather difficult to gain a hold of, as I’m sure you know, and before you yell and throw another little hissy fit,” she rolled her eyes while speaking, “Yes, I do have permission to carry this, and am fully aware of the responsibilities I hold with it.”  
Una’s mouth snapped shut, his scathing words silenced immediately in his throat by her words. He kept his eyes on her as she moved to stand up from her seated spot on the stump, safely putting the SoulStone back in it’s little pouch as she did so, her eyes suddenly much colder than the warm amusement she’d been regarding him with since the encounter started.  
  
“Since you seem to know so much, but refuse to answer my previous questions,” he called out bitterly, “Answer me this one thing. What do you want with me?”  
She blinked slowly at him as the sun finally completely set behind her, the last of the daylight rays disappearing as night time suddenly took over, the stars slowly becoming visible overhead. The wind, which had still lain unmoving before, suddenly picked up strongly, causing the leaves to go skittering across the clearing. “I have heard recently,” she spoke carefully, as if considering each word before letting them go, “That you have been less than pleasant to all of those around you.”  
  
He scowled again, “And? So? I don’t see how it’s any of your business how I do or do not act.”  
She sighed, “Unfortunately, a little voice on the wind made it my business so here I am.” She shifted slightly, and the wind seemed to move with her. The whole feel of it made the hairs rise on the back of Una’s neck again, and this time also on the hairs on the parts his arms that were still exposed from his gear raised as well. His gut instincts were screaming at him that this wasn’t someone he should be dealing with, that he should leave, but his pride and his anger overrode it once more.  
“That little voice should mind it’s own damn business,” he snapped before lunging at her again.  
  
A noise of disappointment and exasperation reached his ears before he was suddenly caught by a much stronger wind spell, this one he wasn’t able to identify, and tossed to the side like a toy. Landing in a smaller pile of leaves, he grunted from the impact, swearing slightly as he rolled to his feet again but slightly grateful for the natural padding. Blinking, he realized she was pulling out a folded rod from her side pouch. Recognizing it as a folded-style staff, he rushed her, hoping to catch her off guard before she could fully equip it. She took a half step back at his sudden advance, making him smirk momentarily as he swung his lance. That partial second of satisfaction disappeared as she artfully spun around, as if dancing, effectively dodging his attack, causing her robed coat to spin out prettily. Her staff unfolded with a loud snap when she twirled the little rod as it extended to it’s full 7’ length, and as the top decoration also snapped out for the focus. He landed on his feet, doing a flip to turn himself around just in time to catch the undecorated bottom half of her staff to his stomach as she spun it with a slight flare, sending him flying away from where he’d just landed with a pained noise. Slamming against the nearby tree, he slid down, dazed and shocked. He wheezed a bit, staggering back to his feet with a furious look at his opponent. His grip tightened with his rage and frustration.  
  
“Are you surprised~?” she snickered a bit at his expression. “Believe it or not, Conjury isn’t my first job or class,” she informed him, with a slightly cruel smile. Una was beginning to get the distinct feeling she was toying with him. And all that did was add fuel to his already burning rage towards this insufferable and disrespectful cat. “As for that little voice butting in?” Her sudden speaking, in an icy tone, up made him snap all of his attention back to her fully alert again. “I agree, it should have minded it’s own business. However, it didn’t, and now I’m here to teach you a valuable lesson that you apparently need to learn.”  
  
Making an angry noise once more, he ran at her again, managing to avoid a few Stones flung his way before skidding forward and sweeping her legs out from under her. Swinging his lance, he landed one or two hits before being flung away once again, this time by water instead of air. Spluttering as he landed, a few drops short of drenched, he looked up to see the Miqo’te lightly land on her palms before expertly twisting to land on her feet after a small hop. “Not bad~” she remarked in a slight sing-song voice, mockingly open in casting a simple Cure spell to heal the few hits he’d managed to get on her. Standing up fully again, she retrieved her staff from where she’d dropped it upon losing her footing, spinning it around her before she suddenly changed her stance. “That won’t happen again.”  
  
“Don’t be so cocky,” he spat, before focusing and launching a Doom Spike her way. Predictably, she sidestepped to avoid it’s frontal cone area of effect, leaving him to launch himself at her while she was moving. However, he didn’t account for her agility once again, or for her to catch his lance with her staff, deflecting the basic attack with an ease he despised and catching the weapon in a lock for a split second.  
Noting that he wouldn’t release his staff in the heat of the moment, she grinned with mostly teeth, all malice in nature, before spinning on her heel quickly with a little hop. Maneuvering her hand positions, she flung the lalafell and his lance in different directions away from her.  
  
Her tone cold, she retorted, “ _You_ are the least qualified person in all of Eorzea to say those words to anyone.” He winced a bit as he staggered back to his feet, holding his elbow firmly looking around desperately for where his weapon had landed. He’d wrenched the held arm by not letting go of it before he’d been flung, and it throbbed harshly in protest. Spotting the lance on the far side of the clearing, he took a few quick steps before being slammed harshly with what he thinks might be a powered-up Stone III, followed quickly by a blinding flash and a wave of pain as he is flung backwards again by yet another use of Fluid Aura.  
  
A pained noise he would deny making slipped past his lips as he blinked the spots out of his eyes from the rather cruel use of Holy that had just been used on him. “Shite…” he murmured under his breath as he curled slightly in on himself before pushing his body to his knees. He stumbled to his feet, running a few more steps towards his weapon, attempting to avoid the various sized Stones she was now constantly throwing at him with spins and unneeded flicks that let him know she was absolutely holding back. The thought was honestly terrifying to the smaller.  
  
Taking one of the smaller Stones to the shoulder, he lost his footing and collapsed momentarily, not realizing how close he’d ended up to her. Still recovering from the ridiculously quick spell-casting that had just occurred-- _was she using Presence of Mind or something?? he thought confusedly_ \-- he didn’t see her swing her staff again. Taking the harshly strong hit to his side, he simply skidded backwards, not even managing to get back up before another Stone flung into him, sending him flying a bit farther. Curling in on himself and covering his head as best as his small hands could as more of her offensive spells hit him, he simply lay there, accepting he wouldn’t be able to defend himself without the lance that lay more than 15-20 yalms away across the open area where his tormentor could easily fling the elements at him at her whim.  
  
After some time, he heard a bored sigh, and the onslaught of spell-work suddenly ceased. He breathed a silent breath of relief from where he lay, but not daring to move too much, not sure if it was safe to relax. “Do you get it yet?” He started violently at the question, not expecting her to speak after almost 15 minutes of what he thought could only be described as cruel and potentially unusual punishment.  
He croaked out a pained, “...what?” in reply, not sure what she meant, and at this point not sure he wanted to. He flinched as he heard her footsteps stop right next to his head, causing him to curl tighter in on himself. He hated her, but more than that he found more loathing towards himself. He hated this. The lalafell was stumped on what lesson she was supposed to be trying to teach him, or so she had said. At this point, he just wanted her to go away.  
  
Hearing the rustling of her robes, “This is Karma.”  
He finally let go of the back of his head to peer silently up at the girl, confused. “Wh--”  
“Sh.” He fell silent when she shushed him. She gave him an approving smile in reply with a slight flick of her tail. “I told you, little one, you haven’t been treating those around you right. You’ve been acting selfishly, coldly, rudely. You only seem to think of yourself. You haven’t been treating anyone the way you wish to be treated, and someone needed to give you a taste of your own medicine. It is...unfortunate... that it had to be myself, but if I can help you learn, then….” she trailed off with a shrug.  
He simply stared at her. So that’s what this was about. His expression turned incredulous, bemused and lost.  
Her look turned soft, “So...do you get it yet?”  
Una turned his eyes downwards, staring at the ground near her feet before letting his head thump down onto the ground again with a noise that didn’t sound entirely healthy. He didn’t notice the mildly concerned look that earned him, due to him pointedly avoiding her gaze. Staying silent, he mulled over her words and what she was trying to tell him. “Did someone order you to do this…?” he asked quietly.  
“In a manner of speaking,” she replied, “there are… forces… I suppose they should be called, that worry about your behavior… I know you won’t believe this after what I was just told to do here, but they do have your best interests at heart….”  
He made a noncommittal noise at that, almost scornful, but accepting. She inclined her head slightly, standing up and brushing off some imaginary dust on her robes. He snorted into the grass. “I don’t suppose I will see you again unless you get too out of yourself, little one. Take care of those injuries~ We don’t want an infection.”  
  
Una struggled to sit up even slightly to watch her refold the staff with a couple of showy flicks and spins back into the small rod form before it disappeared back into the small bag at her side. “You’re not even going to tell me who you are??”  
She looked over her shoulder at him, already having turned to leave, and grinned a Cheshire's grin, “Nope~”  
Raising a hand in farewell, she hummed and skipped away from him, leaving the lalafell to flop back down on the ground with a grunt of pain. Flipping over onto his back with a wheeze, he lay there as the now cold breeze moved through the forest, simply watching the remaining moon move over head before closing his eyes.  
He hurt all over. He was pretty sure he had one or two cracked ribs from the heavier Stones, an uncountable number of cuts and bruises, and at this point he was pretty sure his elbow might had been dislocated. He sighed.  
A moment passed and suddenly, almost unnaturally, the ambient noise came back to the forest, making him blink open his eyes once more. The night birds called out across the clearing, crickets started chirping, and the wind’s rustling that had been so unnerving before with the presence of the mysterious girl smoothed down into the comforting back noise that it had always been.  
He wasn’t sure how long he lay there, but eventually the far-off rustling of potentially unfriendly creatures roused him, and he struggled to his feet. Clutching his sides as he tried to breath through the pain, he slowly limped over to his lance before kneeling next to it, giving it a blank stare. After everything that had happened, he really didn’t feel like explaining his injuries to his connections in the Wailers. Picking it up, he put it back on it’s place on his back before making his way slowly down the path back towards Gridania. He’d meet up with the Wailers some other time.  
  
For now, Una mused silently, he needed to lay down somewhere safe and think about everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Una's tumblr: una-xiv.tumblr.com  
> This was a vent ficlet b/c Una was being moody.  
> Kyoko and Una are on Balmung.  
> Feel free to send a /tell in game, or an ask on tumblr~


End file.
